Return and Fall
by mythic-lionheart
Summary: Faith comes back with Willow to help the Scoobies and the potentials. Things happen that can change everything. FB and some FK. Sorry I stink at Summeries


Return and Fall  
  
Rating: I guess PG-13 to R (Do to a little fooling around). Bla stuff: this idea and stuff belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy...you know the drill. Summery: Faith goes back with Willow to help out and stuff happens. Read to find out. Pairings: This is a Buffy/Faith fic. Other pairings may spring up. A little F/K. Basic things to know: Fic takes place when Faith is returning with Willow. Tara is dead. Anya and Xander are still together. Kennedy and Willow aren't together. Willow still misses Tara too much. Faith is a little soft...sorry and Spike is around. Sorry if this isn't that good and seems stupid. This is my first fic that I ever wrote, so be nice, lol. I LOVE FEEDBACK! mythic_lionheart@yahoo.com  
  
PART 1  
  
Faith sat in the car with Willow during the car ride back to Sunnydale in silence. Faith gazed out the window as Willow concentrated on the road. The red head stole peeks every now and then of the dark slayer. Faith had really changed. The wounds that the brunette suffered seemed to be healing better.  
  
"You feeling better?" Willow asked gripping the wheel. Faith looked at Willow and shrugged.  
  
"I'm five by five Willow," Faith merely answered. Willow just couldn't believe the way Faith was. She was just...so different. She was basically silent and almost brooding. Pain showed on the dark slayers face as she sat in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Faith?" Willow asked curious. This person that she grew to hate had become someone totally different and it confused Willow. Faith sighed and turned towards the red head. She seemed to be hesitating.  
  
"Willow?" Faith was trying to find the right words, "I know this is nothing coming from me really...but...well, I have been thinking a lot...I mean being in prison gives you a lot of time to do that, you know? And I was so horrible to you...and...and I wanted to say I was sorry for everything I have done to you and the others." Faith paused and shook her head gazing out of the window again. Willow felt that Faith wasn't done yet speaking. She was quite shocked as well as impressed by the brunette.  
  
Faith took a deep breath and sighed. "I screw up a lot. It's what I am...what I do...and I know I can't make up for what I have done. No matter how much I wish I could. It's so complicated Willow. I don't talk like this...and Angel...he was the only one who never gave up on me. I wasn't going to give up on him...even if I had to die..." Faith said all this looking out the car window.  
  
Willow actually felt pity for the girl. When Willow first saw her again she felt the rage, the anger. But she seemed different. She seemed hollow. Willow tried to make sense out of all that Faith was saying.  
  
"Go on," Willow encouraged listening.  
  
"You know? I was ready to die. In fact, I thought I was going to...and I was ready...I was ready because I knew I was nothing in this world...that I was a mistake. But Angel pulled me out of that...he made me understand a lot of things." Faith shook her head and turned to Willow again.  
  
"I don't know how I am going to do this Willow. I'm coming to Sunnydale to help you and the gang because you said you needed help... but...well..." Faith looked down at the hands folded in her lap.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked. Faith never stopped surprising her. The dark brunette looked up again. Her eyes held so much pain and emotion that Willow had to look away. When she looked back at her the emotion was gone as soon as it came. Faith always kept her walls up. But Willow saw that little bit of emotion from her. Faith leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Well...I'm kind of scared." Faith admitted and winced. Willow knew that the brunette hated herself for saying that to her. Willow looked over at Faith and gave a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hey, it's ok to be scared. Don't worry, I won't tell," Willow said looking back to the road. Faith smiled and Willow looked over again.  
  
"There's that cocky smirk of a grin that I'm used to," Willow said smiling. Faith nodded and smiled sadly a little before sighing.  
  
"Yeah...but I'm not her any more...I don't know what I am..." Faith said almost silently as she leaned into the door and stared out the window again shutting herself off. Now it all seemed to make sense. Neither Willow nor Faith knew why she opened up like that the way she did to the redhead.  
  
For Faith, that was the first time she opened up to any one besides Angel. But she owed it to Willow after all she had done to her.  
  
Willow was fitting all the pieces together. Faith was called at such a young age. No one really knew about Faith's past. No one cared to ask. This made Willow feel guilty a little bit. Faith was just a girl brought into the world of monsters and she had to grow up fast.  
  
Faith was afraid of how the others would react. But then again she deserved everything that she got. She had to make amends. Pay for what she had done.  
  
Willow figured out that the attitude that Faith puts up was all a front, an act. She hides behind that because she doesn't know who she really is. She protects herself.  
  
Faith was so exhausted that she didn't even have the energy to put up her front at the moment. So Willow was lucky to see her like this. Faith always punished herself for all the things she had done. She couldn't even sleep anymore without having horrible nightmares. She was afraid to see Buffy again...Buffy...the very name pierces Faith's heart. Faith hung her head in shame the rest of the car ride to Sunnydale.  
  
PART 2  
  
Willow pulled the car up to the curb and shut off the engine. Faith made no attempt to move.  
  
"Come on," Willow said opening her door. The other slayer followed her lead and got on out. Willow walked a few steps and turned around to Faith.  
  
"Oh and Faith...I forgive you," she said smiling. The brunette lightly smiled and nodded her head.  
  
They walked back up to the front door and went in. The house was a little bit of a mess. Everyone was in the living room and dropped dead silent when they saw Willow and Faith enter. All the potentials were seating around the living room. It seemed that they had walked into another one of Buffy's "talks".  
  
"Um hi guys," Willow announced looking at everyone.  
  
"Faith." Buffy stated from the center of the room.  
  
"Why is she here?" Dawn asked harshly. Faith cast her eyes to the floor and shoved her hands in her pockets. She felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"She helped out Angel and I brought her back with me to help us. You know, with the big bad and all." Willow explained.  
  
"So this is the other slayer?" a potential asked, unsure, in an English accent.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately this is Faith," Xander answered from the couch. All the potentials went silent. Faith could tell that the gang must have told them about her.  
  
"She isn't staying here is she?" Dawn asked crossing her arms. Willow quickly glanced at Faith who gave the redhead a pleading look. She wanted to get out of here.  
  
"Faith, why don't you go out side for a minute while I speak to Buffy." Willow instructed.  
  
"Yeah, why don't the rest of you guys get ready for bed. We are getting up early for training. We'll continue this later." Buffy announced. All the girls went in various directions. Some annoyed some keeping as far away from Faith as possible.  
  
Faith practically ran out the door. She sat on the porch and put her head in her hands and sighed.  
  
Inside  
  
"What were you thinking Will?" Xander asked standing up. Willow sighed.  
  
"It's a long story guys, and we do need her help," Willow explained.  
  
"I'm not staying in the same house as a murderer." Dawn stated as she walked closer. Buffy turned to her.  
  
"Dawn, go to bed," Buffy ordered.  
  
"But Buffy.." Dawn pouted  
  
"No buts, go on," Buffy interrupted. Dawn sighed dramatically and went upstairs. Buffy turned back to Willow. "Ok now explain."  
  
Outside  
  
"Hey there love," Spike said sitting down next to Faith. He knew who she was, he could sense and smell her. Not only that but he had heard what they had said inside. He was on his way over when he saw through the window that they were having another "talk" and decided to wait. That was when he noticed the brunette had just entered and they began talking. Faith turned to look at him recognizing him.  
  
"Hi Spike," she replied. Spike took out his cigarettes and offered one to Faith.  
  
"Nah, no thanks. I quit," she answered. He shrugged and lit his cigarette.  
  
"You doing ok?" Spike asked blowing out smoke.  
  
Faith shrugged saying, "I guess...Oh and by the way, I am sorry about the last time we met."  
  
Spike laughed. "Nah, no problem. Body swap, got it, it's ok. I know how you feel a bit around here. You are always welcome to talk to me," Spike offered. Faith smiled.  
  
"Thanks. That does mean something...I hear you've got a soul." Faith said changing the subject. . "Yeah, so now we can both be two lost souls huh?" Spike asked leaning back on his elbows.  
  
"You got that right," Faith replied.  
  
Inside  
  
"Ok let me get this straight...Angel has a son, Angelus was back, and Wesley broke Faith out to get Angel back?" Xander asked confused. Willow sighed.  
  
"Faith could have broken out whenever she wanted to. She broke out only to help Angel...I told you it was a long story." Willow said looking at Buffy.  
  
"She almost died saving him?" Buffy asked her. Willow nodded her head. "We do need her. We need all the help we can get right now."  
  
"Buffy? ARE YOU CRAZY!? SHE IS A MURDERER!!! Don't you remember what she has done to us?" Xander shouted.  
  
"Xander, please, lower your voice! She's different now! I wish you guys could see it," Willow said. Xander shook his head.  
  
Buffy stood in thought. The fire that was Faith, the cocky bad girl...didn't seem to be present in her anymore. Something was different about the brunette...though she couldn't place it. She did notice that much.  
  
"Willow, I trust your judgment. She can stay. She's got this one chance," Buffy said walking off. She needed to think. She needed to think about everything that was going on in her life. And with Faith coming now...it didn't make it any easier.  
  
"I don't believe it," Xander mumbled a little bit.  
  
"What's with her?" Anya asked. Willow shook her head.  
  
PART 3  
  
Faith sat near the back door watching the sunrise. She did this quite a lot. She couldn't sleep. She just couldn't anymore. The nightmares had been getting worse. She would have nightmares of Buffy, sometimes of her mother, and of Alan.  
  
Everything haunted Faith in her dreams. They kept getting worse. She just was too afraid to sleep. Faith heard someone approaching long before they came. She didn't care. But who came surprised her a little.  
  
Kennedy came and sat next to Faith on the ground. Kennedy couldn't sleep that well and was used to waking up early anyway. She looked out of Willow's window and saw Faith sitting out there alone.  
  
"You're not afraid of me," Faith said as more of a statement then a question.  
  
"No," Kennedy replied. Faith tilted her head and looked at her.  
  
"The others are. Why aren't you?" she asked. Kennedy smiled at the slayer.  
  
"I'm not like other people. I do know about you but I also know that people change. Just because someone says something, it doesn't mean it's who you are. I believe what I want to believe and I see what I want to see," Kennedy explained. Faith smiled. She turned back to the sun rising.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kennedy said, observing the sun.  
  
"Yeah...this is my favorite part of the day. Nothing beats this. Expressly when I got a good looking girl with me," Faith smirked. Kennedy laughed.  
  
"See, you don't seem bad to me," Kennedy said looking back at Faith.  
  
"Yeah well, what they did tell you was more then likely true," Faith said still looking at the sun.  
  
"How come you're not sleeping?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Faith replied turning to Kennedy. Kennedy crossed her legs.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, plus I am used to getting up early. What's your excuse?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Bad nightmares," Faith simply stated then sighed.  
  
"That bad huh? You can't sleep at all?" Kennedy asked. Faith turned to her.  
  
"I'm too...yeah, they are that bad. But every now and then I get exhausted and have to sleep. Which sucks," Faith stated. Kennedy nodded and looked back to the sun. Faith could feel the warmth of Kennedy's body close to hers. It felt nice. It was nice to have someone near and not afraid of her.  
  
Buffy woke up from a good night rest. She walked around her room and got changed for the day. The sun was shining through the window. Buffy walked over to it and looked out. She saw Kennedy with Faith, sitting in the backyard and frowned. Buffy walked down the steps to the clatter of potentials eating in the kitchen.  
  
Later on in the day, All the potentials were in the back yard training. They were split into several groups doing various things. Buffy was with one group, sparring and practicing on their fighting. Another group was practicing with weapons. Some potentials were lined up with crossbows, practicing their shooting. And some others were spread out in various places working on different things, exercising, doing flips, and such. Xander went to some groups who had weapons to help them.  
  
Faith was in the corner of the yard practicing with Kennedy. They were sparing. Kennedy threw a punch and Faith easily blocked it.  
  
"Whoa, hold up girl," Faith said stopping. "Ok, Kennedy, next time you throw a punch, you can level your fist higher and turn it slightly up like this."  
  
Faith grabbed Kennedy's arm and showed her how to do it. Kennedy's skin tingled but she tried as hard as she could to ignore it.  
  
"See? Now your attackers will think to block low when you're hitting high. Ok, now lets start again," Faith said getting back into a fight stance. Kennedy and Faith circled each other and Kennedy threw some of her same punches, waiting for the right moment.  
  
Faith was being very easy on her and throwing little kicks and punches here and there in which Kennedy managed to block. Kennedy threw a punch that Faith improved and connected with Faith's face.  
  
Faith stopped and rubbed her face for a second. "Right on, Kennedy," she said. It didn't really hurt, being a slyer and all. But Kennedy felt bad.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked. Faith chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I'm five by five. Don't be sorry, it was a wicked hit," Faith said with a grin. She was proud of how well Kennedy picked up on things and fought. Buffy caught sight of Faith and Kennedy sparing and stormed over.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy asked in a huff.  
  
"B, I was just..." Faith was saying, but Buffy cut her off.  
  
"Trying to hurt someone?" Buffy filled in. Kennedy was getting angry.  
  
"B, I was going easy..." Faith was saying, but this time Kennedy cut her off.  
  
"We were just sparing, Jesus Buffy," the potential said feeling irritated. Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise of Kennedy's attitude.  
  
"I need to have a talk with you...alone," Buffy said, looking at Kennedy and dragging Faith off to the corner of the yard. Kennedy shook her head and walked back over to the group Buffy was leading till she came over.  
  
Faith sighed. "I don't want you sparing with anyone. You can't just walk in here and pretend nothing has happened. I'm leading this." Buffy was saying. Faith tried as best as she could not to get upset. She cared for Buffy but the blonde could care less about her and it hurt.  
  
"You think I've forgotten? I don't trust you. I'm glad to have your fighting power but that is it. Do you know how much you have hurt me? All you have done? You can't just come back here and expect everything to go your way. All you have done to me and the ones I love I'll never forget. Do you even care? Do you even..." as Buffy was saying this, she crossed the line. Faith exploded.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT BUFFY!" Faith yelled. Everyone in the yard stopped what they were doing and looked at the two girls. Buffy was shocked. And Faith also used her full name.  
  
"You think I'm stupid!?! You think I've forgotten!?! I'm reminded everyday of my shitty life and all I've done. You think I love the fact that I did those things? If you do then you're not too smart. Don't you ever dare pretend that you know me! You don't know me! You never knew me! You never cared..." Faith was fighting back tears as she was shouting.  
  
"I can't even sleep I have horrible nightmares. I went to jail Buffy! And you know why? I DID IT FOR YOU! It's what you wanted isn't it? And it was the right thing to do. I also did it for myself. You think I went there to have a grand all-time and party? No! For a couple years I sat and thought about you, and all I've done and what I did and who I became. And I know you don't care but I AM SORRY! God am I so sorry! But I know I can't say it because you don't give a fuck. And for me to know why you don't, because of me, hurts even more...I...I don't know why I'm trying...I don't know what I'm saying...fuck this..." Faith said walking away. She didn't even realize the tears that streamed down her face.  
  
The other slayer ran to the back of the house to get away from her. Everyone stood there shocked. Buffy couldn't even form a thought.  
  
"Good going bucko," Kennedy snapped and took off after Faith.  
  
"Faith! Faith wait!" Buffy started yelling. Willow came and stopped Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, don't," Willow said grabbing onto Buffy's arm. The blonde's head was reeling. But Buffy just did what she usually did. She pushed everything into the only emotion she thought she should have for Faith...hate.  
  
"What Will? Weren't you the president of the we-all-hate-Faith fan club?" Buffy growled. Willow sighed and let go of Buffy.  
  
"She has changed Buffy. I can see that..." Willow started. Buffy interrupted her.  
  
"Oh and just how do you know that Willow!? I know I have..." Buffy started. Willow spoke interrupting her.  
  
"I know you're hurt Buffy. I know she has hurt you and trust me, she knows it. But did you think about it from her point of view?" Willow asked. Buffy was confused.  
  
"Think about it. When Faith first came to Sunnydale, what did you see in her eyes?" Willow asked. Buffy gave her a look and thought.  
  
"Fire, challenge, lust, excitement, action, andven..." Buffy was saying. Willow cut her off.  
  
"Right. And other things too I bet. You saw emotion or other things through her eyes." Willow paused. "Now what have you seen in them?"  
  
Buffy was struck. Willow had a point.  
  
"Think about it." Willow said as she walked back into the house. Just then Kennedy walked out. Buffy looked up at her making eye contact.  
  
"She's gone. I can't find her," Kennedy announced.  
  
PART 4  
  
Faith walked along one of the graveyards. It was still pretty bright out. She had been walking around for a while now. She knew she should be careful of the police but she didn't care. Spike told her that he would be in his crypt if she ever wanted to pop in and visit.  
  
For now, he was the only one she wanted to hang with. She didn't know what it was that told her he was ok but she felt it. He was like her in some ways. Faith couldn't believe how hateful Buffy had been. She just didn't understand her. Faith tried so hard... and it was all for Buffy.  
  
Faith never trusted people. She only got hurt in the end. Now the only person she had ever felt any emotion towards...hated her. Faith cared for Buffy so much. That is why it hurt her to come back to Sunnydale. She had done such awful things to the girl.  
  
Faith shook her head and kept walking. None of it made sense. Faith didn't want to like Buffy that way. Faith had her self and that was enough. She didn't need anyone. Buffy affected her in ways she didn't understand...and it scared her. The only thing Faith ever liked about herself was her strength.  
  
With out that she was nothing. She had to hold onto that. But Buffy never really cared to do much with Faith...the brunette barely ever felt any emotions.  
  
Faith slammed the crypt door shut as she walked in. Then she lost it. She started to cry continuously. Sobs wrecked through her body. She just didn't understand.  
  
Why did she love Buffy? Why? She felt all this pain and it just wouldn't go away. Faith pounded her fists into her own face.  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!" she screamed over and over. She hated who she was and who she had become. No one ever loved her and no one ever would.  
  
All Faith did was screw up. She knew her strength was almost gone... then she would be nothing. She would have nothing. She wasn't who she used to be. Faith was so hurt by the way she had been treated all her life. She was always putting on a mask and putting on a show.  
  
Faith thought her and Buffy were going somewhere with their friendship. But it was a lie. So many secrets and lies. They held meetings behind her back and never told her about things. They left her to rot in that crappy hotel. Faith freaked out and lost it when she accidentally killed Allen. Faith was hurt, scared, lonely, afraid, and angry...and she lost it.  
  
At first, Faith was going to see just what the mayor was up to. But he was so kind to her...like a real father. Faith never had a gentle real father before. He gave her so much and she actually felt like something. So she sided with him.  
  
Faith now was smashing her head against the wall and hitting everything in sight. How could she be so stupid? Faith didn't even know who she was anymore. Hell, she didn't even know why she did half the things she has done. And to have every one hate her like that hurt her. Faith absolutely hated herself.  
  
Spike heard all the commotion from the top of his crypt. It woke him up actually. So he went up to take a peek. What he saw shocked the hell out of him. There sat Faith, in the middle of the floor, blood every where, crying. Automatically, he knew what she had done...for he had done the very same thing.  
  
He walked over to her and she curled up in a ball in the corner.  
  
"Don't look at me!" she yelled. "I'm ugly! I'm nothing!" Faith cried over and over again sobbing. Spike gently scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. No one is going to see you. It's just me. Calm down. Shhhhhhhh." He said as he tried to calm her.  
  
PART 5  
  
It has been quite a few hours since Faith had left and Kennedy and Willow were getting worried. Willow was glad that someone else in the house was concerned for Faith. Since the car ride, Willow was determined to help the young slayer.  
  
Willow was lucky to witness Faith in the state she was in. It was true that Willow absolutely hated Faith at one time. Normally she would be right along side everyone and give her a hard time...but Willow understood Faith a little. She knew that Faith was indeed really sorry for all she had done. Not only that but Willow could also feel it. The emotion of pain was so great coming off of Faith that it reached Willow.  
  
No one deserves that kind of pain. When Faith talked to Willow in the car, things made better sense. Willow knew Faith needed help. But she had no idea how to approach it. Kennedy sat by the coach looking through the window outside. She kept twirling her hair between her fingers out of nervousness.  
  
"Worried?" Willow asked startling the young potential.  
  
"I I didn't know you were standing there. You scared me." Kennedy replied.  
  
"Well, you've got to expect the unexpected if you're going to be a slayer," Willow said as she sat down next to her. Kennedy mumbled a "yeah" and looked back out the window.  
  
Willow smiled. "Looks like somebody has a crush," she said. Kennedy snapped her head towards Willow and her eyes got a little big.  
  
"I I don't know what you are talking about." Kennedy huffed. Willow laughed.  
  
"Hey hey, it's ok..." Willow was saying as Kennedy gave her a stern look, "Ok, wither you like her or not...she needs all the support she can get." Willow sighed.  
  
"She's not a bad person you know. She's quite gentile actually. I don't believe all that other bullshit about her. I just judge on my own accord, you know. She's pretty cool. But I hate the way Buffy treats her," Kennedy stated glaring up the stairs.  
  
"Well...Buffy and Faith have been through a lot. I don't like the way Buffy treats her either but...Faith has done some really bad things to her..." Willow was saying. Kennedy interrupted her excited.  
  
"Buffy thinks she's right all the time and that it's only what she thinks. It pisses me off. I mean I like that she's the slayer and all and leads but sometimes I want to take a bat to the girl...just what exactly has gone on between Buffy and Faith any way?"  
  
Upstairs at the summers house  
  
Buffy had been sitting on her bed thinking for a while now. Everyone was down stairs eating and doing other various things. In front of the slayer was an old shoebox. Buffy sat there staring at it for a while till she decided to open it.  
  
Inside, were various photos, objects, and such. Buffy looked through various pictures of Dawn and the gang and Giles and other people. She smiled and laughed at a few. One photo caught her eye.  
  
She looked at it closer.  
  
She remembered when it was taken. Faith and her were training when Willow and Xander came in. They were just putting everything away and Willow wanted to take a picture of the gang. Buffy remembered that Giles was the one who took it.  
  
And in the corner of the picture...all by herself, and not included, was Faith. Now Buffy was realizing a little bit of what Faith was saying.  
  
Faith stood off to the side as the picture was taken, knowing that they didn't want her in it. And the expression on Faith's face was hurt. She had never realized this before in the photo. Buffy guessed she never really cared to. And now, she felt bad.  
  
Buffy went through all of the pictures she owned and there wasn't one, not one picture of Faith.  
  
Buffy tossed the box off to the side and stared out the window. No wonder Faith went to the mayor...no one in the Scooby gang treated her as if she was even there.  
  
The phone started to ring and Willow grabbed it.  
  
"Got it!" she yelled out to the house. "Hello?"  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Spike? Is that you?" The redhead asked.  
  
"Yeah it's me...uh...how are you guys doing there?" Spike asked not wanting to get right into it.  
  
"Fine. You could have stayed here you know." Willow replied.  
  
"I know, but good thing I'm not, look...um...I have Faith here." Spike stated  
  
"You do! God, we have been wondering where she was...well at lest Kennedy and I. Buffy has been in her room for a few hours." The witch said. Willow was relieved.  
  
"Willow...what happened over there? Did something go wrong?" Spiked asked.  
  
Kennedy finally figured that Spike had found the dark haired slayer and got up to stand next to Willow.  
  
"Well, her and Buffy had a little fight...not physical but there was lots of shouting." Willow explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why? Is...Is there something wrong?" Willow asked. Spike was silent for a little while. Kennedy tensed up next to Willow.  
  
"I think she should stay here tonight...I just wanted to tell you that I had her." Was Spikes reply.  
  
"Spike? Something is wrong. Why won't..." Willow started.  
  
"I'll bring her home tomorrow sometime Willow. Goodnight." Spike said hanging up.  
  
"What did he say?" Kennedy asked. Willow sighed.  
  
"Well, she's there with him and..." The redhead started to explain as she was cut off.  
  
"Ok let's go get her," Kennedy interrupted grabbing her coat. Willow grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kennedy wait. You should hear the rest...something's wrong..."  
  
At Spike's  
  
Spike helped clean Faith up. She really did a number on herself. She had cuts and busies everywhere. A few of her knuckles were broken. Faith didn't speak the whole time. She was ashamed that she had acted the way she did in front of Spike.  
  
"You feeling better?" Spike asked sitting next to her. Faith looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah...sorry about that," she replied. Spike shook his head.  
  
"There's no need for you to apologize. I did the very same thing you did. Even tried clawing my heart out," Spike explained. Faith looked up at him questionably. She knew he was trying to help. She also knew she could only talk to him about this.  
  
"Spike?" Faith asked sounding a bit unsure.  
  
"What?" Spike turned to her with interest.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Faith asked hesitating.  
  
"Yeah sure love," Spike replied.  
  
"Were you...or are you in love...with Buffy?" Spike was really thrown off by that question. But he should have seen it coming. Spike could read people pretty well and with Faith...he kind of guessed why she asked.  
  
"I was. She helped me out of my state actually," Spike answered while propping another pillow behind Faith.  
  
"Really?" The brunette asked.  
  
"Yeah," Spike answered and looked sideways at Faith, "You love her...I mean care about her a lot don't you?" Spike knew to be careful with his wording. Or else Faith may not open up at all. Faith hesitated and sighed.  
  
"I never have talked to anyone about this...yeah...no...I...yea Spike...I...care about her," Faith answered carefully. Faith just couldn't say the big L word.  
  
"So talk to me about it then. I'm not going any where," Spike said leaning back.  
  
Summers house-downstairs.  
  
"That's it?" Kennedy asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yes, and I know what you're thinking. But we can't just march on over there," explained Willow.  
  
"Sure we can," Kennedy answered heading for the door. Willow moved fast and stood between Kennedy and the door.  
  
"What about Buffy?" the redhead asked . "Screw Buffy. To be honest, I don't think she gives a crap about Faith. I do. And frankly, I don't think I would want her out looking for her. And just what is she doing up stairs anyway..." Kennedy ranted.  
  
"Thinking," answered Buffy coming down the stairs.  
  
PART 6  
  
Spike's crypt...  
  
Faith shook her head. Spike patted her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's ok love. I know a bit of what you are feeling. You are strong both mentally and physically. I know it's hell of a hard time to realize it but you do need other people. They help form who you are. But Faith? You have to learn to love yourself first before you can truly love someone else. That's another reason why it is so hard for you. It is awful that you have gone through most of what you've had to go through but it has made you strong in so many ways. Buffy is another slayer, just like you. She can understand you in ways that nobody not even I could. It's ok that you care for her as much as you do. It's not abnormal or wrong. You don't have to understand everything in your life. And don't beat yourself up about things you can't change. People do care about you." Spike said looking at her.  
  
Faith gave Spike a look. "No really. For one, I'm your pal, and then there is Willow and Kennedy. I think that little bit has taken a liking to you, you know. But anyway, those are people that care. You can make things right. Buffy needs to see that. It's not your fault if she can't. You've got to look for the good things. You are so used to everything going wrong and messing up that that's all you know. Try to reverse it." Spike said, trying as best as he could to get through to Faith.  
  
"Easier said then done huh?" Faith asked shrugging then wincing at the pain.  
  
"You got that right love," Spike replied. Faith sat in thought for a while.  
  
"Spike? Who am I?" She asked. Spike smiled at her.  
  
"You're whoever you want to be. You make your own path now. You write your own book. Strings are not pulling you. And you have a clear soul now. You can start over. I know it hurts but you can work on it." Spike said. Faith considered this.  
  
"So the pain will stop if I...I can change...I think I get what you're saying," Faith said thinking. Spike smiled. He hoped what he said would help.  
  
"You should talk with her, you know. I mean no screaming or anything. Just a conversation." Spike suggested. Faith nodded thinking about it.  
  
"Faith!" someone yelled. Faith jerked her head up. It sounded like Kennedy. Faith quickly glanced at Spike.  
  
"Hey, I didn't invite them." He said.  
  
"I don't want her seeing me like this," Faith said covering her face really quick.  
  
"Willow I bet is with her. You should go with them Faith...they wouldn't have came if they didn't care," Spike said looking at Faith. The brunette was a bit worried but nodded. She did want to see how Kennedy was doing.  
  
"Kennedy! In here!" Faith yelled.  
  
Out side Spike's crypt  
  
"Willow! She's here! She sounds ok! Let's go." Kennedy said excited. Willow just smiled at the girl. It was kind of cute how found Kennedy was of Faith. Faith needed that kind of caring.  
  
Willow and Kennedy finally made it into Spike's crypt and got below it. Kennedy took one look at Faith and about cried. Kennedy ran up to Faith and wrapped her arms around her burying her face in Faith's neck. Faith was startled at first then uncomfortable for she never received affection like that before.  
  
Faith's confused uncomfortable look immediately changed into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Kennedy.  
  
"Hey watch it there killer, you don't want to break me." Faith cracked as Kennedy pulled back some.  
  
"God, what happened to you?" Kennedy asked, running her fingertips down Faith's cheek. Faith liked the touch but pulled away and stood up. Willow just stood back observing the whole thing concerned.  
  
Kennedy looked over at Spike.  
  
"Did you do this?" she asked angrily.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"I bloody well did not!" Spike stated in defense. Kennedy's anger cooled down as she realized that Spike wouldn't do something like this.  
  
"Come on Faith, let's get you back. You had me worried," Kennedy said helping Faith out.  
  
"Oh I did, did I?" Faith asked wiggling her eyebrows and chuckling, ignoring the pain she felt.  
  
"Oh stop it." Kennedy giggled. Willow stayed behind.  
  
"Thanks for caring for her," the redhead thanked.  
  
"No problem. Look out for her Willow. She's got a good heart, she just needs to be lead in the right direction with the right people," Spike explained. Willow nodded.  
  
"Thanks again," she said as she made her way out.  
  
PART 7  
  
At the Summer's house...  
  
Buffy sat on her bed thinking. She sent Kennedy and Willow to go check on and get Faith. Buffy was concerned that the younger slayer hadn't returned. Everything was going through Buffy's head.  
  
There were fights, memories, conversations, and so much just clouding her brain. She needed to talk to the younger slayer. Buffy never really gave the girl a chance. It was just so easy to hate Faith. With Faith...things were...different somehow.  
  
Buffy didn't want to know half of what she thought she felt for her sister slayer. All Buffy knew was that Faith had hurt her and had hurt her bad.  
  
Now that Buffy thought about it, she had never been hurt as much as when she found out about Faith. She felt betrayed and a little hurt. Hurt and Sad that she had failed to lead the girl.  
  
It was easy to ignore Faith and what she felt. Buffy did care but all the blonde ended up doing was hurting Faith and herself.  
  
Buffy knew that the way she treated Faith was out of line. She knew that now. Some things were becoming clearer in her mind. And what Faith was saying earlier was making sense as well. She was right, Buffy didn't know her. But...Buffy wanted to. She wanted to know the other slayer and talk to her and somehow fix the hole they had both some how made in their hearts.  
  
Outside...  
  
Willow, Kennedy, and Faith stopped outside the house. Faith head hung a little low and Willow turned to her.  
  
"I'm going to go ahead and go talk to Buffy. She was concerned where you were," Willow stated as Faith sat on the porch step. Faith looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"She was?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, very much so. In fact, when you left, she went upstairs and never came back down till we left the house. She sent us to check on you and to bring you back," Willow explained. Faith smiled a little and Willow noticed it. Kennedy folded her arms and huffed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was going out to find you myself till Miss Thang busted in on me leaving," Kennedy explained. Kennedy didn't care for Buffy all that much. She really didn't know why but the girl bugged her. That and she didn't like how Buffy treated Faith.  
  
It was her idea to go find Faith in the first place anyway. Kennedy cared and thought that Buffy shouldn't get a butt's worth of credit. Willow noticed this coming from Kennedy and smirked laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Kennedy. Willow smiled.  
  
"Jealous much?" Willow said before quickly escaping into the house. Kennedy's eyes grew big.  
  
"What? Willow?! Ugh." Kennedy huffed as she took a seat next to Faith. Faith smirked and nudged Kennedy who looked at her.  
  
"Getting all hot and bothered over me girlfriend?" Faith asked smiling. Kennedy blushed a little and swatted at Faith who winced.  
  
"Oh God Faith, I'm sorry," Kennedy apologized as her hand went back to Faith's shoulder that she had hit and started to rub it lightly, as if she was trying to rub the pain away.  
  
Kennedy liked Faith's body. She had the best curves and was tight in all the right places. At this thought she blushed.  
  
Inside...  
  
Buffy heard the door close and started to walk down stairs. She practically ran into Willow.  
  
"Hey. Did you find her?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded  
  
"Yeah, but the was pretty beat up..." Willow said hesitating. Buffy's eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
"Is she alright? What happened?" Buffy asked. Willow sighed and walked over to the couch.  
  
"She'll heal...but...but I think she did it...I think she did it to herself." Willow said sitting down then looking up at the blonde. Buffy's face fell. She felt like someone stabbed her through the heart.  
  
Willow noticed the sadness in Buffy's eyes as she walked and sat in the armchair. Buffy was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"It made her happy that you thought of her." Willow stated, hoping to get something out of Buffy. Buffy's eyes raised and she smiled weakly.  
  
"I did this," Buffy sighed shifting her weight. "I...Oh Willow..." Buffy was saying as she felt hurt that Faith was hurting so much inside.  
  
Willow studied the blonde slayer. Buffy grabbed something out of her pocket and handed it to Willow. It was the photo that Buffy found earlier.  
  
Outside...  
  
Kennedy pressed the side of her leg up against Faith's. To feel Faith's warmth was comforting to her.  
  
Faith leaned back on her elbows with her eyes closed thinking. Faith knew Spike was right. She had to talk with B. She had to focus on herself and not pleasing Buffy or everyone else around her. Faith had to get well first.  
  
Faith was aware of Kennedy's leg but didn't mind it. It felt kind of nice. It had been a while since anyone had touched her like that out of care. Faith was also very aware of Kennedy's possible crush on her. But to be honest, Faith liked it. It was nice that someone cared or at lest admired her. And Faith did like Kennedy. She loved Buffy more then anything in her life, but that was an impossible thing to even think about. Hopeless. Faith sighed and tried to clear her mind.  
  
Kennedy studied her for a moment.  
  
"What happened?" Kennedy asked slipping her hand into Faith's and entwining their fingers together. Kennedy really did care about Faith and wanted to help her. She didn't know why she felt so drawn to her but she did. And she didn't like seeing the other girl like this.  
  
Faith was baffled at the moment with Kennedy's question and bold move. But her body felt so comforting and the sensations were driving her mad. Faith hadn't really felt like that in a while. She knew she would get no where with B...and all Faith wanted, so badly, was for someone to love her so that maybe she could start loving herself.  
  
Could she find that through Kennedy? Does Kennedy really like her like that? What about Buffy? Am I really that much in love with her? Will she ever know? What...  
  
"Hello in there," Kennedy joked acting like she was knocking on Faith's head. Faith smiled as she was thrown out of her thoughts. Kennedy's face went serious again and her thumb drew patters on Faith's hand.  
  
"What happened Faith? Please let me in. I..." Kennedy was saying as she looked to the ground.  
  
Inside...  
  
Buffy held her head in her hands. She knew she had to change things and they were going to change now. Willow looked up at her.  
  
"I guess we all treated her...differently," Willow stated as she gave the picture back to Buffy.  
  
"That's going to change. I need to talk to her...I have to sort this out with her," Buffy explained. Willow noticed that the blonde seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict. Willow was glad that Buffy decided to give it a try and work with Faith. God did the brunette need it. Willow could only smile at her friend.  
  
"Oh stop with the smiles." Buffy said rolling her eyes and getting up.  
  
Outside...  
  
Faith looked at Kennedy, studying her for a moment. There was concern in her eyes. Kennedy hesitantly brought her hand to Faith's face, as Faith still remained silent. The younger girl's fingertips lightly grazed Faith's cheekbone where it was bruised.  
  
Faith was frozen by the emotion in the younger girl's eyes. Kennedy became suddenly nervous. The air between them seemed to freeze. The only sensation Kennedy felt was the warmth coming from the other girl's body.  
  
Faith was just so lost in the moment, feeling, and look in Kennedy's eyes. She was confused and at loss for words. Faith just wanted to give into her. Kennedy started to lean forward hesitating a little when Faith sensed someone.  
  
Familiar butterflies rose in her stomach. Realizing who it was, Faith abruptly sat up as the door opened.  
  
Faith's sudden mood change and movement baffled Kennedy. Buffy stood in the doorway as Faith looked at her very guilty. Buffy then glanced down at Kennedy who was seated on the steps.  
  
"B," Faith merely stated. Kennedy was hurt and sat staring off across the yard acting as though nothing was going on. Buffy looked back at Faith and smiled a bit.  
  
"Want to talk?" Buffy asked. Faith weakly smiled and nodded her head. Buffy tried not to look at Faith's bruised and cut face. The brunette followed Buffy inside and shut the door.  
  
After they had left and the door closed, Kennedy began to softly cry, not understanding what she was feeling and from being hurt.  
  
Back inside...  
  
Faith followed Buffy upstairs to her room. Faith felt as though someone was squeezing her heart. She was so nervous.  
  
Buffy reached her bedroom door and opened it. Faith could practically feel her heart beat in her ears as the blonde turned on the light.  
  
Buffy sat on her bed and motioned the brunette over. Faith didn't know how to react. She just walked on over and sat on the bed far from Buffy. Buffy noticed this and sighed.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry about earlier. I mean about what I said and the way I treated you. You were right about some things and I acted out of line," Buffy said.  
  
"No Buffy, I deserved it. I deserve everything I get. I..." Faith started. Buffy interrupted her.  
  
"No Faith. You didn't. In fact, it's my fault that we're even like this. I should have paid more attention to you. We all should have back then. You had to grow up fast and God knows what else. We treated you horribly...no wonder you went to the mayor," Buffy whispered hanging her head.  
  
This pierced Faiths heart. She went over to Buffy and knelt in front of her and took her hand.  
  
"No Buffy. It's not your fault really. Don't totally blame yourself. I am responsible for my own actions. It's true...I felt different...out of place. I wanted to be accepted by you so bad. God, Buffy, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I don't want to hurt you or blame you. I have been through many things. I don't trust people very well. But I am trying," Faith was explaining.  
  
Buffy just stared at Faith in amazement. This girl...no...women in front of her was amazing. But Buffy just kept remembering how things were and couldn't help but let a tear drop fall down her cheek.  
  
Faith's heart broke for the older slayer and she sat besides her, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Buffy, forget about it. We both have made some bad decisions. We know that. Let's just start over. How about that?" Faith asked. She hoped that Buffy would agree. Buffy thought for a second.  
  
"Sure, but under one condition," Buffy said. Faith raised an eyebrow in wonder and Buffy smiled.  
  
"That you trust me and talk with me. I don't want to grow apart from you again." Buffy stated. Faith was speechless as she wrapped Buffy in a hug.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Willow thought she heard someone crying as she walked past the front porch. She looked out the window and saw that Kennedy was out there. She opened the door and Kennedy quickly wiped her face and got up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked. Kennedy tried to get past her.  
  
"Nothing," She replied. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Why were you crying?" She asked. Kennedy sighed.  
  
"Does it matter? Just leave me alone. She's got her Buffy now anyway." Kennedy said in a rush as she ran past the red head. Willow was blown away. She had no idea that Kennedy was talking about for a second. Then it hit her...Faith... Kennedy had fallen for Faith.  
  
PART 8  
  
Backyard...  
  
Kennedy finally found a place were she was alone. She sat down on the ground and placed her head in her hands. Why was she doing this? This was stupid. Kennedy then got up and walked over to a dummy they had set up in the yard.  
  
She grabbed some tape and wrapped it around her fists. She then began to take jabs at it and hitting it around. She had to do something. She just couldn't sit there. Kennedy tried to convince herself that she didn't care about Faith. But who kept popping up in her head? Faith.  
  
"God damn it. I (punch) don't (punch) care!" Kennedy said through gritted teeth as she threw punches. Kennedy always noticed how different Faith was around Buffy. But who cares? It wasn't like she was jealous. Was she jealous?  
  
That thought made her stop a second. Kennedy sighed. No matter what she thought, did, or tried to convince herself of, she did care about Faith. She then picked back up on hitting the dummy.  
  
Kennedy couldn't help but feel hurt when Faith just left her there. Now she was just being selfish. Kennedy was mad at herself now. What the hell was she thinking let alone doing? Kennedy stopped again and thought. She almost kissed Faith. If Buffy wouldn't have come to the door, would they have?  
  
Inside, upstairs...  
  
Buffy was glad that they talked. It was nothing major but they decided to start over and that was a major good thing. Buffy was just telling Faith some of what has happened since she had been gone.  
  
They sat in silence after a while and Buffy just wanted to talk to her...hear her voice, have her eyes on her or something.  
  
Then Willow came in.  
  
"Hey guys. I hope I'm not interrupting....Can I borrow Faith Buffy?" Willow asked. Buffy smiled and looked over at Faith who returned her smile.  
  
"What's up Red?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you better come with me. There was something I wanted to talk to you about. Sorry Buffy," the redhead apologized.  
  
"No problem Willow. We weren't really in a real serious conversation," Buffy said and then turned to Faith, "Come talk to me later?"  
  
Faith smiled. "Yeah B. No problem." Faith got up and walked over to Willow. The redhead motioned for her to follow her downstairs.  
  
Faith was just glad that her and Buffy got to talk. Now she could start to work her way back up again. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Willow turned to Faith with a worried look.  
  
Backyard...  
  
Kennedy was getting better. She could feel it. The punches that Faith had taught her were getting better. Kennedy cracked her knuckles and neck. She was loosening up. She tried to force herself not to think of Faith.  
  
The potential then turned her head to the sides, trying to stretch her neck and shoulders when a pair of hands touched her shoulders and began to kneed them.  
  
Kennedy knew immediately who it was. She couldn't help but give into Faith's touch for a few seconds. Then the potential uncomfortably pulled away. Kennedy didn't turn around to face Faith. She couldn't, afraid her emotions would betray her. Did Faith really mean that much to her? Does Faith even like her? Kennedy shook her head as Faith touched her shoulder.  
  
"Kennedy?" Faith whispered. She felt bad. Faith left Kennedy out there alone. Just got up and left. Willow told Faith that she had seen Kennedy crying on the front porch. The brunette slayer was so caught up with Buffy that she neglected Kennedy. There was a good amount of chemistry going on between Kennedy and Faith. Faith knew that the potential was hurt. It was wrong of her to have just gotten up like that and left her. Faith just didn't want Buffy to see...see what exactly?  
  
Faith had to start over. Kennedy had been supportive of Faith since day one. And the brunette slayer did like her and was attracted to her.  
  
Faith slipped her arms around the potential's waist. Kennedy was wearing a midriff top and so the flesh on her stomach was exposed. Faith drew patterns with her fingertips along Kennedy's midriff and felt the ripples of muscles that were there.  
  
Kennedy leaned back into Faith and closed her eyes. She felt incredible. Faith's touches were sending shivers all through her.  
  
Faith grazed Kennedy's ear with her lips as she whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Faith like the way that Kennedy and her fit together. She'd rather be with Buffy...but...that was...complicated. Was Faith ready for this? Could she care for someone? Let alone anyone but Buffy? Could Faith learn to love herself? Maybe Kennedy could help her see that.  
  
Kennedy felt Faith hesitating behind her. So she wrapped her arms over Faith's that were wrapped around her waist. She held Faith to her.  
  
"Please don't run away from me," Kennedy whispered closing her eyes again.  
  
Buffy's room...  
  
Buffy was glad that she got to talk to Faith a little bit. There was more that Buffy wanted to talk about but knew she shouldn't push it. They had just leveled their grounds and Buffy intended to keep it that way. Buffy hummed to herself as she passed her window.  
  
Buffy then stopped and retraced her steps looking back out the window again. Buffy dropped the frame she was holding to the floor. Outside in the backyard, Buffy saw Faith kissing Kennedy.  
  
PART 9  
  
Buffy's heart fell. But she couldn't look away. Every emotion that Buffy stored away for Faith came rushing back. Buffy knew she shouldn't be jealous but she was. She had pushed Faith so far away before...now she wanted things to be different. Was she too late?  
  
The way Buffy felt for her sister slayer confused her. It terrified her before. Finally, Buffy walked away from the window and sat on her bed. She remembered all the jokes Faith told her and how she used to look at her. Buffy always ignored it. But could it be?  
  
Did Faith feel something?  
  
Faith understood her in ways no one could. Buffy stared at the hands folded in her lap. Why was she feeling this way? Why did her heart speed up whenever Faith was around?  
  
"I don't understand!" Buffy yelled as she threw a pillow across her room.  
  
Outside...  
  
Kennedy had turned around and wrapped her hands behind the brunette slayer's neck. Faith had her hands on Kennedy's waist and slid them up her back. Th potential ran her tongue across Faith's bottom lip. Faith granted her access and explored Kennedy's mouth.  
  
Kennedy placed her hand on the side of Faith's face raining her mouth with kisses. Kennedy's kisses were frantic as if she stopped, it wouldn't be real. Faith started to kiss her way down Kennedy's neck. Kennedy moaned a little bit at the sensation it was giving her. Heat spread all through her body.  
  
"God...Faith...you know how long I've wanted this?" Kennedy whispered as Faith kissed her way back up to her lips claming them.  
  
It felt so good. Faith was lost in the sensation and the passion. She was so desperate to feel something...anything. Other then the pain she always felt.  
  
Kennedy slammed Faith upside the house. Faith was rather surprised but impressed. Usually she would be the one to do that.  
  
Kennedy kissed Faith's pulse point and lightly sucked on it before whispering in her ear, "God, I want you."  
  
Faith moaned in frustration. She tangled her hands in Kennedy's hair and pulled her to her kissing her and sucking on Kennedy's lower lip. Faith reversed positions and had Kennedy pinned upside the house.  
  
Faith slipped a thigh in between Kennedy's legs and applied pressure. A moan escaped Kennedy's mouth as she buried her head in Faith's neck. Faith pressed her thigh in harder applying more pressure to Kennedy's clit. The potential moaned again and threw her head back.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Buffy couldn't take it any more. She couldn't stand it that Faith was out there kissing Kennedy. She didn't fully understand how she felt but she was going to stop it.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs to the backyard and opened the door.  
  
What she saw made her gasp. Faith had Kennedy pinned upside the house with her thigh in between her legs. Kennedy was rocking on it and moaning as Faith kissed down her neck with one hand on her breast.  
  
Buffy's gasp got Faith's attention and she turned her head over her shoulder and saw her.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith gasped shocked. Faith practically let Kennedy fall to the ground as she stood dead straight as a board.  
  
Kennedy halfway got up looking at Buffy embarrassed. Buffy was so shocked and started to back up. Faith took a couple steps forward.  
  
"Buffy, wait..." she started as the blonde turned around and sprinted back into the house.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith yelled as she started to run after her. Kennedy caught her arm and held her back.  
  
"Let her go Faith," she said. Faith shook her head frantic.  
  
"But..." Faith started looking back at the backyard door. Her heart hammering in her ears.  
  
Kennedy narrowed her eyes at Faith and they burned into the other girls. Faith felt like she had been on a twister ride 100 times and thrown on the ground. Everything seemed to be spinning.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Kennedy asked hurt and angry. Faith about threw up as she made eye contact with Kennedy.  
  
"What!" Faith replied.  
  
"You love her. Don't you!" Kennedy yelled as her eyes started to fill up with tears. Faith looked at her with a pained expression on her face. This was killing her and she had no idea what to do.  
  
"Kennedy..." Faith started reaching out for her. Kennedy jerked away.  
  
"Don't. Don't you touch me," Kennedy exclaimed as if she had been burned.  
  
"You don't understand...Kennedy I..." Faith was trying to get through to her for she felt really alone.  
  
Kennedy looked away from Faith tears streaming down her face. Faith reached out and brushed a few stray tears from her face. Kennedy leaned into her touch, forgetting and following her body's need for the contact, then backed away as realization kicked in again.  
  
Kennedy took a few steps back and then did what Buffy did earlier and sprinted into the house.  
  
"Kennedy!"  
  
Buffy's room...  
  
Buffy was face down on her bed crying. It hurt her to see Faith and Kennedy like that. And Buffy was starting to realize why.  
  
She cared about Faith. She had always been drawn to the dark slayer but her feelings scared her. She kept burying them and burying them till she ignored the girl completely.  
  
Tears streamed down her face and her body wreaked with sobs. She didn't want to admit the harsh reality of how she felt. She almost felt dirty. But all she kept seeing going through her head was Kennedy and Faith...Faith and Kennedy. Buffy heard a slam as the back door was slammed shut and heard Faith calling Kennedy's name...just as she did hers. No matter what Buffy did she couldn't stop crying.  
  
Backyard...  
  
Faith's shoulders slumped as her demeanor slacked. She was alone...again. Faith sighed and fell to her knees. Tears started to run down her face. Faith rarely ever cried. She touched her fingertips to her face smearing the liquid off. The brunette stared at her hands.  
  
She had fucked up...again. She didn't know what to feel or to think. She kept seeing Kennedy's hurt angry face and Buffy's... But then again...why would Buffy even care?  
  
Faith looked up and saw Willow approaching the backdoor. She had to get out of there. She had to go relieve some steam and think.  
  
Before Willow could even call out her name, Faith shot up and took off through the back stumbling on her way trying to catch her footing. Willows calls started to fade away as Faith ran further into the darkness of the night.  
  
PART 10  
  
Willow's Room...  
  
Kennedy sat alone in Willows room, which had become partly her room also. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing. She managed to calm herself down a little bit. She could still feel Faith's body pressed up against hers.  
  
Kennedy brought her fingertips to her lips and traced them, still feeling Faith's lips. They were so warm and soft on hers. The potential shook her head. An image of Faith's hurt faced flashed through her mind. Before Kennedy sprinted into the house, Faith looked so hurt.  
  
She should go talk to her. Kennedy did over react a little bit. But the mere thought of losing Faith to Buffy hurt her. She had to find her. She wasn't just going to give up on Faith like that. The brunette slayer did try to stop her from running off.  
  
Kennedy could tell that Faith did care about her. Kennedy wasn't so sure about the whole Buffy thing but she just wanted to be with Faith. So she had to find her so she could talk to her. So after Kennedy wiped her face and found the energy she got up and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
She walked past Buffy's room on the way downstairs and it was quite. Without another thought, Kennedy went towards the back door.  
  
Willow stood there staring out back with a worried look. She occasionally shook her head. Kennedy cleared her throat and Willow jumped.  
  
"You know, you should expect the unexpected," Kennedy said with a little emotion. Willow half cracked a smile. Kennedy cocked her head to the side. Something was up or Willow knew something that she wasn't saying.  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Kennedy looked at her in surprise. The redhead looked back at the empty backyard. Kennedy then franticly looked with her eyes for Faith. But the dark slayer was gone.  
  
"She left. I saw her. You shouldn't go out alone to find her," Willow stated facing the potential. Pain showed on her face.  
  
"I have to find her Willow," Kennedy said as she tried to push past her. Willow grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kennedy...you have to stay here...you must let her go right now," Willow pleaded looking back into the dark yard. Willow knew Faith had to think. She also knew that it may be dangerous but Faith needed her time to heal. Willow just hoped to God that she would be all right till morning.  
  
Willow turned her head to look at Kennedy.  
  
"She's hurt Kennedy. She has a fragile heart. She needs space." Willow said all of this as tears started to form in the potential's eyes.  
  
Buffy's room...  
  
Buffy sat on her bed very quite. Her tears slowing their flow down her cheeks. The blonde got up and walked in the darkness of her room to her other window that faced the front of the house.  
  
Faith stood in the middle of the street staring up at Buffy's window. Buffy could see the shine of tears on her cheeks. Buffy placed her palm on the glass windowpane and Faith took two steps back before turning around and running away.  
  
Buffy watched her go as pain hit her heart. Buffy was always closing herself off from everyone. But a sudden wave of sleepiness overcame Buffy and she slumped to the ground.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Kennedy nodded to Willow understanding her and the words she spoke. Kennedy would have to wait till Faith came back to talk to her...but what if she never returned?  
  
Outside in a grave yard...  
  
Faith saw Buffy in her window and thought that she was still the holder of her heart. But she had to walk away. Spike was right and Faith was all for starting over. The brunette slayer walked past the graveyard and into the park. She all of a sudden became very tired as she tried to walk over to a bench. But Faith fell right to the ground behind some pine trees and bushes and fell fast asleep.  
  
Living room at the Summers...  
  
As soon as Kennedy went back upstairs, Willow began to chant a spell hoping she could cast it right. She wasn't intruding...she was just trying to help Buffy better understand Faith...so she thought.  
  
Willow, after casting her spell, walked to the living room and sat down spent. Maybe forcing the two slayers into a slayer like dream would work...  
  
Buffy and Faith's dream...  
  
Buffy got up off the ground and knew immediately that it was a slayer dream. But it seemed different...and how was it possible to have one all of a sudden after she had just seen the other slayer?  
  
She was in a house that she had never seen before. And the house was a total mess. Beer bottles and used needles lay around the mess. Buffy heard footsteps. She turned to find Faith approaching her.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Around my head you go...tsk tsk, didn't even ask my permission," Faith had said walking by. Something wasn't right. Faith stopped a ways from Buffy.  
  
"Just great isn't it. It doesn't seem like home but it is." Faith said kicking a bottle. A sudden scream was heard. Buffy jumped but Faith just stood there. Buffy looked at her.  
  
"Are we having a slayer dream? I don't understand...you heard that right?" Buffy was so confused. She had no idea what was going on or where she was. Faith only looked at her sadly. In a flash she was a bloody little girl and flash Faith was Faith again. Buffy thought she was out of her mind.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Yes, this is a slayer like dream...but not really a dream... someone sent you here. I won't remember this at all. It will just become one of my common nightmares. I won't remember you. It's the way it works." Faith had explained.  
  
Buffy wasn't even sure if this was even the real Faith that was speaking to her.  
  
"A spell?" Buffy asked guessing. Faith nodded her head. "I guess we're in your mind?" Buffy asked. Faith nodded again as another scream was heard. Buffy shuddered. It was so dark in the room she could barely even see Faith. Faith got up and walked over to her.  
  
"I'm Faith but not really. I'm more like a guild...subconscious...it's hard to explain. You're watching her dream...I'll be gone soon. I know this is all confusing to you...I'm sorry." The Faith like person said. She ran her hand down Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Don't be afraid. You'll see things...bad things...things you never even knew. But you're just observing it all..." the brunette explained. Faith's image started to flicker.  
  
"There isn't much time. Willow's spell isn't that strong...don't be afraid... not... real..." And the image flickered out...  
  
Summers living room...  
  
Willow started to feel a little bad now. It really wasn't her right to throw Buffy into Faith's head like that without her knowing. But Willow felt that it had to be done. They wouldn't be able to defeat The First or anything if they didn't work as one. She hoped that this worked...  
  
PART 11  
  
Buffy's and Faith's Dream...  
  
Buffy walked down the dark hallway and came across a room with a girl huddled in the corner. The girl rocked back and forth and had various cuts and bruises on her.  
  
"Where are you you worthless bag of shit!" A voice yelled.  
  
The girl's head snapped up and she started to shake. Buffy walked over to the girl and was going to try to comfort her but her hands went straight through her. They had no idea she was even there. But Buffy could feel every emotion coming from the girl...and it was killing her.  
  
A man stumbled through the doorway and clung to the wall.  
  
"Thought you could hide huh? That's what your whore of a mother thought too...now it's your turn Faith," The man said advancing on the girl. He pulled back his fist and then there was a flash and Buffy was somewhere else.  
  
So she was feeling all of Faith's emotions. Buffy was terrified. Was that Faith's life? Now Buffy was in a graveyard. It wasn't one she recognized. Then she saw the little girl again kneeling by a grave.  
  
Buffy walked on over to the little brunette and peered over her shoulder. Hope Virtue, it read. Buffy noticed a tear slide down the younger Faith's face as she placed a flower on her grave.  
  
Buffy felt all this pain coming from the girl. Then it hit her. The grave was Faith's mother's.  
  
Buffy then saw a whole bunch of flashes at once.  
  
Faith being beaten again.  
  
Faith living on the streets. And the feeling was the same, utter pain and hurt. Buffy felt horrible for the girl.  
  
Then finally a flash started and was longer like the first two.  
  
Buffy was now in a rather clean house. Faith at around the age of 15 stood in the middle of the room walking in circles in her leather clothing. Faith was so young then when she was called.  
  
A voice emerged from the doorway in an English accent, "Faith, you can trust me. It took me so long to find you. I won't hurt you-" The English lady was saying all of this as she sat down a sandwich and pop can.  
  
Now that Buffy looked closer at Faith, she was rather thin. Too thin. Then she could feel it. The feel of absolute hunger with in the girl. She hadn't eaten in days. Then there was the feeling of being frightened. Faith didn't look like it but Buffy could feel it coming off the dark slayer.  
  
"I told you. I'm not too great in the trust department." Faith had said walking to the window. The English lady sighed.  
  
Then more flashes came and Buffy went along for the ride.  
  
Willow's room - Kennedy...  
  
Kennedy paced back and forth in the room looking out of the window every now and then. That was it. She wasn't just going to sit there. She had to go find Faith and was going to find her now.  
  
Kennedy threw on her jacket and went down the stairs. She tiptoed around Willow who was asleep in one of the chairs. She grabbed a few stakes and walked out the door. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. She was just worried about finding Faith.  
  
Buffy's and Faith's dream...  
  
Now Buffy understood why Faith never slept. She could tell which was reality and which was nightmare. Right now they were on the rooftop. But Buffy (her dream version) was laughing and smiling while she stabbed Faith, saying hurtful things.  
  
"We never needed you. All you do is screw up. I don't love you, never could," said the dream version of Buffy.  
  
That caught Buffy's attention at once. Who said anything about love? Buffy could feel all the hurt Faith held for feeling left out. Buffy felt them all so fast and so much, she didn't have time to register them in her mind let alone think about it.  
  
But now, Buffy was feeling something new from Faith. Love, care, and longing, among other things. What was this that Faith was feeling for her? She saw Faith in prison helping inmates, protecting them. She also saw her there in her cell alone thinking about Buffy herself.  
  
She saw Faith cry and cry over Buffy. One image after another came through as well as her nightmares. Buffy was on overload. She didn't know if she could take it much longer.  
  
Graveyard...  
  
Kennedy figured that Faith might be at a graveyard somewhere. But so far she was coming up with nothing. She wasn't going to give up on Faith. Faith needed someone and Kennedy was going to be there.  
  
And if Buffy even liked Faith that way at all, she was going to have one hell of a competition.  
  
Kennedy expanded her senses and tried to reach out for the dark slayer. But what she found instead was two vamps leaning over a body by the park in the bushes.  
  
"Starting the party with out me?" Kennedy asked delivering a high kick to one vampire's head. He stumbled backwards falling on his butt as his friend took a swing at Kennedy. Kennedy blocked it and took out her stake dusting him quickly.  
  
A rush went through Kennedy...she could get used to this.  
  
The vamp on the ground was panicking and pushing himself backwards trying to get up. Kennedy threw her stake with such force and nailed him in the heart.  
  
That was something Faith was also teaching her. A smile spread on her face.  
  
Then she remembered the poor person they were leering over. Kennedy dusted herself off and turned towards the bushes.  
  
"FAITH!!!"  
  
Buffy's Room...  
  
Buffy woke with a start. She didn't know where she was a first. Then everything came flooding back to her. Faith, her past, her feelings, how she felt about her, everything. Buffy also remembered Willow sending her there. She jumped up and stormed down stairs.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled waking the sleeping Wicca. The redhead opened her eyes to find a very spooked slayer in front of her. Willow rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Ok, now explain!" Buffy yelled and the Wicca sighed.  
  
Park...  
  
Kennedy rushed over to the fallen slayer, hoping to God that Faith was alright. Kennedy knelt down and cradled the dark slayers head in her lap. She stroked Faith's face while tears started to stream down her face.  
  
She did this. It was her fault that Faith ran out in the first place. Faith's eyes fluttered open from her deep nightmare. She saw Kennedy crying before her. Faith had made a little groaning noise and Kennedy looked at her to see her awake.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Kennedy sobbed holding Faith to her. Kennedy was just glad that she was ok.  
  
"Hey hey, it's ok. I'm ok. Where am I?" Faith asked. She couldn't remember a thing. All she remembered was being in the backyard with Kennedy.  
  
Kennedy smiled with tears coming down her face. She started to kiss Faith all over her face.  
  
"Hey hey hey now," Faith said laughing. It felt nice to be in Kennedy's arms again. Faith could get used to this.  
  
Summer's house...  
  
Buffy stared at Willow wide eyed. Willow had just told her their conversation that her and Faith had in the car on the way back to Sunnydale.  
  
"So I'm sorry Buffy but, I felt that I had to do something. I felt so bad for her. She had been through so much. I just wanted you to better understand her," Willow explained.  
  
Buffy sighed. She better understood her alright.  
  
Willow and Buffy sat in silence for a while. Buffy was thinking about all she had seen and heard. Her thoughts clouded her mind. She felt horrible about Faith. Was all she saw true? Did Faith really feel that way about her?  
  
Park....  
  
Faith could feel just how much Kennedy did indeed care about her. Faith's heart jumped at the idea of someone actually caring about her. She had to listen to what Spike said. Faith loved Buffy very much, but could do nothing about it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Faith. I was so worried about you." Kennedy sobbed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, K." Faith replied confused. Kennedy smiled at the new nickname Faith had given her. Some how Faith didn't remember what had happened...and to be honest, Kennedy was a little glad for that.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that I'm with you." Kennedy explained leaning into Faith. Faith was overcome by her emotions. The passion and care in Kennedy's eyes struck her. Kennedy was better than nothing and better then being alone. Faith couldn't wait around for Buffy or beat herself up over her. Buffy was a main source of her pain and it was time to get past that.  
  
Faith didn't want to ruin the friendship she had just rebuilt with the other slayer. It was time to move on. Faith leaned right into Kennedy and kissed her passionately. Faith never felt so good in a long time. Kennedy tangled her hands in Faith's hair and pulled her closer needing more of her.  
  
Faith had pulled Kennedy into her lap, wrapping her arms around her. Kennedy felt as though she was dreaming. She was filled with so much passion that she was about frantic.  
  
Tears started to run down Kennedy's face. Faith noticed and stopped, caressing her face, wiping away her tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Faith asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"I love you," Kennedy confessed holding Faith tight.  
  
Summer's house...  
  
Buffy and Willow sat and talked about Faith and what Buffy saw. Buffy was doing some serious thinking. She decided that when Faith came back, she was going to have a long talk with her.  
  
"So are you going to tell her how you feel?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Buffy knew it was ok to talk to Willow about these things but it still made her uncomfortable. Plus the fact that Buffy just finally admitted how she felt herself.  
  
Willow tried to give Buffy a reassuring smile.  
  
PART 12  
  
Graveyard...  
  
Faith and Kennedy walked through the graveyard and Kennedy grasped Faith's hand, holding it in her own. Kennedy left Faith alone to her thoughts. The brunette slayer was thinking long and hard. She didn't know what to say to Kennedy after she told her that Kennedy loved her. Faith never really believed in love.  
  
She just held Kennedy and kissed her. Faith had a tornado going 100 miles per hour in her head. She thought about Buffy and what Spike had told her and Kennedy. Faith squeezed Kennedy's hand as they approached the Summer's house.  
  
Kennedy turned and looked at Faith and brunette smiled at her, bringing a smile to Kennedy's face. The potential now had Faith and that was all that mattered. She was a little worried about what happened back at the park but she didn't let that get to her. She was happy and wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Summer's house - living room...  
  
Buffy sat with her head in her hands for she was frustrated. Then Buffy and Willow heard the front door open and Buffy flew out of her seat. Willow was right behind her.  
  
Buffy rounded the corner to find Faith hugging Kennedy.  
  
Kennedy saw Willow and Buffy and pulled away guilty.  
  
"Sorry Willow but I had to find her," Kennedy stated looking at Buffy. The blonde had a pained expression on her face. Willow stepped in front of Buffy to cover it up.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything in the backyard," Kennedy announced. She tried to see Buffy's expression but Willow was in the way. Faith then stepped away from Kennedy noticing Willow trying to hide Buffy. But the blonde stepped around Willow expressionless.  
  
Kennedy was actually hopping to see hurt on the older slayer's face but she didn't.  
  
"I have no idea how I got in the park. Sorry if I worried ya, B." Faith said smiling at Buffy. Buffy just looked at her blankly.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked. There was still no reply. Faith opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off.  
  
"Good, that solves that problem. Now I can go to bed," Buffy announced turning around. Kennedy smirked and Faith gave her a look and then looked at Willow raising an eyebrow.  
  
The redhead stood frozen. Faith looked back at Buffy.  
  
"B?" Faith asked. Buffy sighed and turned around.  
  
"Faith, I am very tired and am going to go to bed. Don't stay up too late with your girlfriend." Buffy said going up the stairs.  
  
Faith turned to look at Willow to ask what was up but the red head was gone. Girlfriend? Who said anything about Kennedy being her girlfriend?  
  
A week later...  
  
Buffy hadn't spoke to Willow, Faith, or Kennedy, let alone anyone in a week. Willow tried but met no success. Faith was beginning to worry but she had no idea what was going on. Buffy spent a lot of her time in her room when she wasn't training the SITs.  
  
The SITs knew better to leave the slayer alone. Buffy just wanted to be alone. Since the night that she saw Faith's mind, things were different. She was going to tell Faith how she felt, but then she saw her with Kennedy.  
  
So again, it was easy to hate and ignore Faith. Just as always. Even though deep down, Buffy knew that Faith loved her. But maybe she gave up. Maybe she just liked Kennedy more. Buffy acted like she didn't care and tried not to think about it.  
  
As for Faith and Kennedy, things were going slow. Kennedy actually didn't know what they were. Things have been awkward lately. That and she never had time to spend with her. Kennedy would be exhausted by the end of the day and Faith would be patrolling.  
  
So she was out cold at night. But she tried to get up to watch the sunrise with Faith. It became like a little tradition. Faith would hold her as they sat in silence. Kennedy was giving Faith her space but now it was getting out of hand. She wanted more.  
  
Faith on the other hand was still adjusting. She liked Kennedy but Buffy was being so weird. Kennedy was afraid that she was losing her.  
  
And Buffy? She thought she already had lost her.  
  
All of the SITs were gathered in the living room waiting for Buffy. She was running way late. They were becoming relentless. Faith sat among them next to Kennedy. They were all talking bad about Buffy and Faith had finally had enough.  
  
"Look," Faith said getting up and addressing everyone.  
  
"Buffy has saved the world more times then any of us will. The only reason we are alive now is because of her. She doesn't get to go out to the movies and giggle and talk about boys. No, she had to grow up fast with the weight of the world on her shoulders." Faith was saying.  
  
"What about you? You're a slayer. And you seem just..." a SIT started.  
  
Faith interrupted, "Yeah I am a slayer. I couldn't handle it like Buffy could. I killed a guy and went to the dark side. You've got a great leader. You should be thankful for that. She's there for you. No one was ever there for me. I have seen Her do some great things. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her. She's laid down her life, literally, to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it. She's the kind of person I want to be..." Faith was explaining.  
  
Kennedy got up and left.  
  
Faith didn't notice as the potential slipped out the front door.  
  
Buffy was seated on the steps. She was on her way downstairs till she heard Faith get up and start talking about her. Buffy noticed Kennedy leave but she didn't care.  
  
A smile was on Buffy's face. She hadn't smiled in long time and she continued to listen to Faith talk.  
  
"You should be honored to have her as a leader. She's not just a leader but a hero as well. So why don't you just cut the girl some slack. She never gets to rest or just stop. Slaying has become her life, not just a job. I say if she wants to take a breather, let her take a breather. All this pressure must be hard on her," Faith said sighing. All the girls were listening to her.  
  
They seemed to understand and accept what she was saying. They all mumbled among themselves. Faith smiled as she watched them all. Buffy did need a break.  
  
Buffy then decided that this was the best time to come in. She got up, off the stairs, and stepped into the room as if she just got there.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Outside...  
  
Kennedy sat on the ground with her head in her hands. She was thinking about Faith and Buffy and herself. She kept seeing Faith's face as she talked about Buffy or just when Buffy merely walked into a room. How her attention went right to her and everything.  
  
As much as it hurt her to admit, Faith didn't love her. Just then, Faith came through the door and sat next to her.  
  
"Why did you come out here?" Faith asked. Kennedy sighed. Faith could tell that something was really bothering her.  
  
"I know that you love her Faith..." Kennedy started. Faith opened her mouth to interrupt but Kennedy stopped her.  
  
"No, let me finish. It's ok. I knew it before. But I thought I could change that. Well that and I chose to ignore it. I can tell how much you love her by the look on your face when she enters a room or when you talk about her. I realize now that I would never have the place in your heart like Buffy does. You don't have to say any thing. I understand. It hurts but, I care about you and want you happy," Kennedy said getting up.  
  
Kennedy leaned over and gave Faith a quick kiss.  
  
"Goodbye, Faith," she said going back inside.  
  
Faith felt bad. But it wasn't fair to Kennedy when Faith loved someone else. Kennedy was right about everything she said. Faith stayed outside thinking.  
  
Buffy had finished inside and walked out to find Faith sitting with her head in her hands. Buffy sat down next to her sister slayer and rubbed her back. She could tell that something was wrong.  
  
A smile then went across Faith's face. This puzzled Buffy.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked looking at Faith. Faith looked sideways at the blonde and sighed.  
  
"Well...Kennedy and I aren't...you know...a couple. It's been an on going thing," Faith explained. Buffy couldn't help but smile at this. Faith noticed and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Faith asked.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Oh nothing really?" Faith asked as she started tickling the blonde. Buffy doubled over giggling.  
  
"Sto...stop," Buffy laughed trying to control her laughter. They fell off the porch and Faith fell on top of Buffy.  
  
All tickling and laughter stopped as the two slayers gazed at one another. Faith had to tell her. She had to get it out. If she didn't...it was going to drive her mad. Faith got up and Buffy frowned misunderstanding her motions. Faith extended a hand and helped Buffy up.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk," Faith stated.  
  
Oh no, full name usage. Must be important.  
  
Faith and Buffy went up to Buffy's room for some privacy. Buffy sat on her bed and Faith walked over to the window looking out.  
  
"I'm glad that we had our talk before Buffy. But there is one thing I didn't tell you. Since day one, I knew there was something about you. You brought this light wherever you went. And when you were gone, it was dark. A little cold," Faith said glancing really quick at Buffy then looking out the window again. Buffy's heart speed up.  
  
"I guess there was something in that light that drew me in. I liked that light. More then I should have and it scared me. The thing is Buffy...I found myself loving everything about that light and its owner. How she walked, the way she spoke, The cute half smiles she gives, everything. And it scared me. But now that I have dealt and pushed all of it away, what do I do now? I am around this amazing person and she takes my breath away. I feel as though I want to choke half the time I'm with her because she's life it self. But I am afraid of rejection. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. So I ask you Buffy Anne Summers, How do I tell the owner of my light, that brought me out of the darkness, that I am in love with her?" Faith said all of this looking out the window afraid of looking at Buffy.  
  
Faith sighed and leaned her head against the windowpane. Silence overcame the room. Faith felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. They startled her at first and her body tensed.  
  
"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," Buffy whispered into Faiths ear causing the younger slayer to shiver. Buffy kissed Faith's cheek and slowly turned Faith to her cupping her cheek.  
  
Tears began to run down Faith's face and Buffy's heart ached for her. She kissed Faith softly on the lips and wiped her tears away. Brown eyes bore into green eyes. The passion and emotion between the two was building. They didn't even have to say anything. Emotions were read like a book.  
  
Buffy started to lean in very slowly and hesitantly into Faith. As she did this she whispered very very low," I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Their lips met in the most softest delicate kiss that either one of them had ever experienced. Faith's heart was about ready to beat out of her chest. They kissed passionately and Faith's hands slid up Buffy's waist as Buffy pulled Faith more into her.  
  
They broke apart very slowly with their eyes both still closed. Buffy opened hers and lent her forehead against Faith's as she opened hers. Faith was breathing very hard and Buffy could practically hear her heart beat.  
  
Faith's hands found Buffy's and intertwined her fingers together. Faith's thumb slowly rubbed against the top of Buffy's soft hands in slow cirlces. Buffy smiled and kissed Faith again.  
  
"Now you'll never be in the dark. For you'll always be with me in my light," Buffy said passionately kissing Faith.  
  
The End.  
  
I know, sappy right? LoL. 


End file.
